


The Red Eyes of the Rabbit

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Travel problems and bad weather force Adam and Lucas to make an unexpected overnight stop, which turns out to be less restful than they had hoped.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	The Red Eyes of the Rabbit

“I’m sorry, sirs, we’ve only one room left,” the woman at the guest house said, “but it does have twin beds, so it may be suitable for you.”

Adam Carter smiled and said, “That will suit us perfectly, thank you. We had planned on travelling back to London tonight, but with the sudden bridge closure and the subsequent long diversion plus the bad weather, we decided it would be better if we could find somewhere to stay overnight and then carry on first thing tomorrow.”

“Of course. Come this way.”

The woman led Adam and Lucas North up to the top floor and showed them into the room at the end of the passage.

As soon as she had left, Lucas sank down on one of the beds. “Hideous,” he said, indicating the decor, “But it will do for one night.”

Adam, who had done the last stretch of the driving, stretched to ease the tension in his back and said, “Totally. I suggest we crash out and get started straight after breakfast.”

“Which I suspect will be full of grease, but never mind. Do you think I can move the ornaments off the dressing table? That rabbit is ghastly!”

“No – leave them there. Once we’ve switched off the light you won’t be able to see it.”

Lucas muttered, but ignored his initial urge to push them all into the top drawer. He took off his outer layer of clothing and then looked back at the dressing table.

And swore. “That rabbit. Look at it!”

“Why? What’s wrong with it now?”

“Look at its reflection in the mirror. The eyes are glowing red. Its mouth has sprouted fangs. Can’t you see it?”

“I can’t see any reflection at all.”

Adam walked over to Lucas’ side of the bedroom. “I still can’t see anything,” he said, his voice suddenly very quiet.

Lucas looked into the mirror to confirm the rabbit’s reflection was still as horrific as he had thought. And realised that, although he could see himself and the rabbit in the mirror, Adam’s reflection wasn’t visible at all. Lucas turned to look at Adam and saw his body was fading.

“What!” he half-yelled. “Oh, no!”

Hurriedly, Lucas pulled his jeans and hoodie back on and shoved his feet in his shoes. Then, grabbing Adam by the hand, he pulled him back downstairs and shoved him into the passenger seat of the car.

He switched on the engine and drove as fast as he dared away from the guest house, and out of the village. They’d gone about two miles when two bright red lights in the rear-view mirror caught his attention. He glanced round and saw the rabbit on the back seat of the car, looking malevolently back at him.

Lucas pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the car, reached into the back, and grabbed the rabbit. He opened the car door and threw the rabbit into the darkness as hard as he could.

It woke Adam with a start. He put his hand out of bed and, to his surprise, found the rabbit on the floor beside his bed. Looking up, he could just make out the sight of Lucas getting dressed.

“What’s the matter?” Adam asked.

Lucas spun round and gave a start. He shook slightly. “I don’t know. It must have been a nightmare.”

“You can come into bed with me if it will help.”

“No, it wasn’t that sort of nightmare.” Lucas swallowed. “It was completely weird. All I know is I don’t want to stay here a minute longer than I have to.”

Wearily, Adam got out of bed. “All right. I’ll get dressed and we can leave. Are you okay to drive? I’m still feeling rather groggy.”

“No problem. I’m wide awake.”

They slipped down the stairs and out of the front door. Lucas drove them away. For the next few miles, he kept glancing into the rear-view mirror, fearful of seeing the wicked eyes of the rabbit, but there was nothing there.

Back at the guest house, the owner snarled. “What a waste of effort. I was so sure they were the logical sort, dismissing everything as ‘Just a bad dream’ until it was too late. And that dark-haired one was so troubled. I’d have enjoyed assimilating him. But who would have thought his friend would listen to him?”

**Author's Note:**

> My picture prompt: [Evil bunny](https://images14.fotki.com/v390/photos/6/3814576/16181654/evilcreepyscaryspookyhalloween-vi.jpg)


End file.
